Contact centers employ agents who may interact with customers on behalf of an enterprise host of the contact center. Examples of enterprise hosts are financial institutions and airlines. Some contact center operations are quite large, employing many agents, and there is always a challenge of training new agents and helping to upgrade skills of existing agents. At the time of filing the instant application there are many problems with the way agents are coached and trained, and new methods are desirable.